Software applications that permit users to use standard portable electronic devices for document scanning are becoming increasingly valuable. The use of smartphones, tablets and other mobile devices for converting printed documents to an electronic format can help businesses and individuals streamline their document-related processes.
To accomplish this, mobile electronic device applications are available that capture images of printed artifacts, such as documents or other items that contain printed material on a substrate, and convert the documents to an electronic file. These applications use the camera and other sensors of the mobile device and employ various algorithms to perform document processing functions such as automatic photo capture, automatic page cropping, and geometric correction. However, in many cases, these applications must be deployed on a variety of devices. A single app may need to operate on phones from many manufacturers, or even on multiple generations of phones from a single manufacturer. The parameters required for the document processing algorithms can vary from device to device. Thus, a user may be required to perform set-up and/or calibration features upon installation of the app, so that the app then uses document processing parameters that are appropriate for the device. This can be time-consuming and frustrating for consumers.
This document describes methods and systems that are directed to solving at least some of the issues described above, and/or additional issues.